It is well known in the art to utilize a frame for displaying pictures and other articles of aesthetic value, and numerous mechanical arrangements have been used to display particular kinds of articles. The mounting of thin, flat objects is quite easy, and the prior art is replete with frames having various devices for securing a flat object against a glass. Bulkier or thicker objects present problems in display, and frames are often designed for use with a specific object in order to accommodate the peculiarities of such objects. For example, one may want to frame an entire magazine so as to display only the cover of that magazine. While the cover itself could be separated from the magazine and mounted in a conventional picture frame, that action would mutilate the magazine and destroy the aesthetic appeal and tangible value of the magazine. Custom framing to accommodate relatively thick or outsize objects is expensive and time-consuming.
One frame for outsize objects is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,630 issued Aug. 16, 1977. That patent discloses a rectangular member having a groove of sufficient width to receive a particular object to be framed, one of the sides of the rectangle defining a slot for receiving the object. While such frame construction is practical for some objects, such a s the album covers contemplated by the disclosure, it will be understood that the frame must be designed of a particular size of object, and very little variation in the object will render the frame unusable.
Another prior-art frame is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,071 issued April 30, 1974. This device is designed to recieve a multiple page document for display, but the document must have holes to receive screws which hold the document within the frame. The frame is arranged to allow viewing of all the multiple pages of the document rather than just the front of the document.
The prior art does not disclose a frame that is adjustable for mounting an object of substantial thickness, such as a magazine, allowing for the usual variation in the horizontal and vertical sizes of the magazines. Many magazines or the like are very special in some way, and one may wish to display such an issue, or the cover of such an issue, without mutilating or destroying the magazine.